DigiOlympics!
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: This is basically about the Season 2 gang taking part in the Olympics, i plan to have a Chapter for each character!
1. Yolei the Gymnast

Disclaimer- I don't own Yolei, she is apart of Digimon, which is owned by Bandai!

Kay, first-off I must apologise for the amount of time I was gone, I've had no phone-line for the past seven weeks, so I couldn't really do much about it, ya know?

Well, I'm a huge fan of the Olympics, and while I was watching them last night, I got an idea... How about I write a little story for each Season 2 Digidestined taking part in the Olympics?

Chapter One is a little story about Yolei being a Gymnast, if you like this story please review, if I get enough reviews convincing me it's an okay idea then I'll write more chapters, like Chapter Two could be on Ken or Davis or something, get it?

Also, if you want, you can request whom the next Chapter should be on!

Digi-Olympics!

"Young Miyako Inoue of Japan, has taken her place on the mattress, ready to take place in the 'Girl's Apparatus Final'," the Commentator explained to the stadium audience, and the viewers watching from home.

Yolei stood perfectly still in her starting position, waiting patiently... When suddenly soft music filled the stadium, and Yolei knew that was her cue.

She jumped up and spun around gracefully, and then she ran forward and did a couple of light twists.

So far, what Yolei had done was already impressive, but everyone knew what was about to happen was _much_ better...

She slowly made her way to the top right corner of the mattress, through a few odd dance moves, she threw her head back and raised her arms into the air, preparing her self for her next task.

A few moments passed, as the audience watched attentively, desperate to see Yolei and what she had in store for them, although to Yolei, those simple moments seemed like hours to her, as the fear grew inside her.

Suddenly, as if a gunshot, she flew forwards and jumped up into the air, bouncing off with her feet, quickly landing on her hands then back up, finally touching the ground with her feet again, then she jumped back up nimbly and spun around two times, landing with a slight stumble.

She raised her arms into the air, and waited nervously...

When suddenly the stadium was filled with the roar of cheers and applause.

Although she really wished it were, it was not the end yet, she ran to the middle then spun round gracefully.

She fell to the ground, lying on her stomach then pulled herself into a 'splits' position, she spun her legs around then jumped back to her feet.

She did a few more dance moves, which her and her trainer had added into the routine to maybe gain her the chance of a few more points.

Then once again, she reached a corner of the mattress; she got into a similar position that she was in earlier, pausing as she waited for the energy to return to her...

Then she speedily ran forward, jumping into a Flossary Flip, and then jumped high into the air where she turned, turned, turned... and turned again!!

"A 4-point twist!!!" the Commentator cheered excitedly, as the audience screamed their compliments and cheers at Yolei.

As Yolei landed, she hopped a little to the side but slowly returned to her original position, she smiled thankfully when she realised it was finally the end.

As the stadium was filled with the sounds of furious clapping and deafening applauding, Yolei walked off the mattress and walked over to her trainer, who hugged her happily...

The pair waited nervously, as the audience fell silent...

"Miyako Inoue... Rank 1st!" the Commentator announced.

Yolei smiled widely, and jumped up and down excitedly.

_I've done it; I've really done it!!!_


	2. Davis the Diver

Disclaimer- I don't own Davis, he is apart of Digimon, which is owned by Bandai!

Well, I'm a huge fan of the Olympics, and while I was watching them last night, I got an idea... How about I write a little story for each Season 2 Digidestined taking part in the Olympics?

Chapter Two is a little story about Davis being a Diving Champ! If you like this story please review, if I get enough reviews convincing me it's an okay idea then I'll write more chapters, like Chapter Three could be on Ken or Kari or something, get it?

Also, if you want, you can request whom the next Chapter should be on!

"Here we have Daisuke Motomiya of Japan, it's his first time in the Olympics, although as we can see that doesn't seem to lower his confidence one bit!" the Commentator said happily, "And as he approaches the platform edge, ready to take place in the 'Men's 10m Platform Diving' the crowd becomes silent..."

Just as the Commentator said, the audience suddenly fell quiet, giving Davis some time to collect his energy.

Davis breathed in deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself for what was to come next...

Then just as quickly as he had drawn a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyes shot _back_ open and a wide grinned plastered his face.

He expertly jumped up and as soon as his felt his feet touch the platform again he bounced off backwards, doing a ½ twist then a quick somersault.

When he finished the somersault he pointed his arms downwards, and straightened his body and legs, splashing into the water, and within a few seconds he returned to the water's surface, grinning proudly.

The crowd cheered wildly for Davis, amazed by his skills.

"And that was an amazing jump! Done very skilfully! An excellent entrance! And a superb splash!" the Commentator cheered excitedly, "I'm pretty sure we all know what Rank this young man has achieved!!"

There was a short pause as the Judges revealed their answers to the Commentator, "Yes, and as we all thought, young Daisuke Motomiya has achieved Rank 1st!"

Davis grinned and clenched his hand into a fist waving it about proudly.

"I'm pretty sure, it's going to be a hard time for _anyone_ to beat that jump!" the Commentator cried, "With only Timothy Simons left, can he beat Daisuke's amazing jump and reach top Rank?"

Davis bit his lip, Tim was good and he knew it!

Tim walked up to the platform and quickly jumped off, twisting then somersaulting.

To Davis it seemed like slow motion, watching Tim slowly fall and hit the waters surface...

"A _very_ good jump from Timothy there, but how will it compare to Daisuke's score?" the Commentator questioned curiously.

The stadium fell silent, as everyone waited for the Judge's result....

Davis gripped his hands into fists and prayed that he had made it....

"Timothy Simons.... Rank 2nd!! Meaning Daisuke Motomiya has won gold for Japan!!" the Commentator screamed happily.

Davis's eyes lit up as he ran out beside the pool, waving his arms about excitedly.

_Yeah man! I rock!!!_


	3. TK the Sprinter

Disclaimer- I don't own T.K, he is apart of Digimon, which is owned by Bandai!

Well, I'm a huge fan of the Olympics, and while I was watching them the other week, I got an idea... How about I write a little story for each Season 2 Digidestined taking part in the Olympics?

Chapter Three is a little story about T.K being a Sprinter, if you like this story please review, if I get enough reviews convincing me it's an okay idea then I'll write more chapters, like Chapter Four could be on Kari or Ken or something, get it?

Also, if you want, you can request whom the next Chapter should be on!

Okay, also, I generally don't write about love interests, but I decided to write a little Takari into this Chapter for Takari Rocks and Hikari-4-Takeru, it's just a little thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"In Lane two we have Takeru Takashi of Japan, he is a Bronze Winner from last year, but let's see if he can beat it and make a Silver this year in the 'Men's 200m Track Race,'" the Commentator introduced T.K.

T.K raised his arms right up into the air, as he stretched himself out, then he bent over, his legs perfectly straight as he reached down to his toes, he had to be in perfect shape if he wanted to get Silver this year!!

As he stretched, T.K glanced up to the stands surrounding the Track; he spotted a familiar long blonde-haired boy, but suddenly was taken from his thoughts when a horn was blasted.

"Ready!" a voice called out.

T.K felt slight panic rise inside him but exhaled slowly as he tried to calm himself down, it was T.K's turn to shine.

He stepped up to the starting line, stretched for a few more seconds then half-kneeled down as he got into his starting position, staring down at the ground beneath him...

When all the racers were ready, the second horn blasted, "Set!"

Silence filled the stadium, each second making T.K more and more nervous, but he knew he had to do this, not just for himself, not for his country but for a particular brunette girl he knew from back home.

He smiled as he pictured 'her' then suddenly he awoke back into reality, staring straight ahead of him, he had to do this for her...

Just at that moment, the gun was shot indicating the start of the race.

T.K shot out of the blocks and sped straight forward, his pace gaining quickly.

He so wanted to look behind him and see what position he was in, but he knew if he did that then it would surely put himself off and make him lose the race, so he just had to guess, guess and hope that he was in a position that would take him far.

He continued on, his legs spinning around quickly, T.K kept picturing how alike he and the Roadrunner from the Looney tunes must have looked.

He felt his body slowly edge over as he turned the corner, now the finish line was in sight! It was straight ahead of him.

He mustered any energy he had left inside him and used it to propel himself forward, at the same time as praying and hoping for the best...

When suddenly he heard cheers surround him, he knew he was over the finish line but he didn't know if he had made it first or what.

"And Takashi has made it... Third Place!" the Commentator cried, "Another Bronze Medal!"

T.K sighed heavily; he hadn't achieved what he had been hoping for... But then he smiled as he realised something...

_My prize is still waiting for me back home..._

* * *

Can ya figure out what that prize might be??? cough Clue: Takari cough lol

Please keep reviewing all! Many thanks!


End file.
